


Flier's club

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Airplane, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: OC having sex with John in an Airplane.<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Time line: Around 1964 or 1965.<br/>Pairing: John/OC and Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/72279228326/fliers-club-part-1

Another plane, another bloody trip overseas. It was all excitement till they actually got in the plane. From the take off on it was an eternity of boredom. Well, that would be true for most people, but not if you were a Beatle with luck on his side like John Lennon had at the moment.

He was entering the plane when he noticed her. Her wide smile, dark brown hair put up very neatly in a bum, her eyes looking a bit daring due to her wigged eyeliner, but in reality it only made them look big and oh so inviting.  Oh and her outfit, the way the button of her blouse were almost popping out due to her full chest. Oh so inviting.

John’s mouth watered as he smiled seductively at her, winking and speaking in a lower tone of voice as she handing him his boarding ticket. “My pleasure, luv. Believe me.”

All during the take off he gave her the eye, as he tightly held on to Paul’s hand and soon after the plane settled he motioned for Paul to come closer to him so he didn’t have to speak so loudly. “How about the talent, ey?”

He guided Paul’s eyes to the lady he’d been eyeing. The younger one grinned, winking at her, having an obvious effect, and turned back to John. “Ya gonna join the fliers club mate?” He laughed as John grinned widely and quite proudly. “Oh fuck yes, son.” He spoke getting up, sliding his fingers by Paul’s thighs as he made his way out their seat. He was set on his girl and timing was perfect.

Making his way to the bathroom he eyed her, letting his hand slid on her arm, telling her to go with him in the most quiet and yet obvious way. She followed him with her eyes as he entered the bathroom, noticing that he left the door unlocked. She sneaked to the door, opening it and finding John standing there with a sexy smile on his lips.

As soon as he appeared she was pulled in. John gripped her by the hips, pulling them to his own, their lips meeting in a wet, hungry kiss.

"You were looking at me." She gasped between kisses.

"Yes" he teased in response, cupping firmly her breasts as his eyes gained a sexy, almost evil shine.

"But you’re a Beatle." She spoke in a breathy voice as his lips teased her neck, softly nibbling as his strong hands massaged her boobs, before unhooking her bra with a single pinch.

He quieten her by opening her shirt completely and teasing in very soft, electrifying touches the sensitive part around her nipple. Their two bodies gridded in the very small space of the first class bathroom, as John quickly tried to sit her down and get her skirt up.  

Elbows hit the walls, bodies rubbed together as their excitement grew, heating up their insides as they both tried to remove their clothing as quickly as possible. Passion hit high as the lady finally pulled down John’s trousers and pants. He ran his hands into her hair as she bit her lips. He was quick with his moves, giving her only time to moan before he forcefully pulled her closer, entering her with a groan. His dick disappeared within her as her hottest fantasy came true. She felt him hit her inside, his warmth surrounding her as he wetly kissed her lips before sucking on to her neck.

They swore that their moans could be heard from the cockpit, but it was just the huge velocity of their blood flowing quickly within their heated up bodies. It wasn’t long till she was gasping for a breath and John coming apart. His cock throbbing within her as he humped furiously.   As he came within her, he grinned, seeing how he messed up her perfectly done up hair, her clean maked up face was now sweaty and flushed and her clothe were open and wrinkled.

He gave her a last wet, tongue filled kiss before mindlessly fixing his shirt and closing his pants, leaving the bathroom with a huge grin on his lips.

Sitting back down next to Paul the other beatle smirked. “Flier’s club any good?”

“very good.” John had a satisfied smile on his lips and a very satisfying glow to his skin. Paul just kept smirking and looked back down at his book. John watched for a bit and slowly leaned into Paul, placing his mouth right next to his ear and whispered. “Next time it’s you who will be joining the club.”


	2. Flier's club Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Airplane fucking.   
> Rating: NC-17  
> Time line: Around 1964 or 1966.   
> Pairing: Mclennon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/72629364109/fliers-club-part-2

Again another flight back to England, this time it was at night. The cold of the airplane's air conditioner  blowing lightly as most of the passengers held on to their little covers and pillows, sleeping soundly being rocked by the airplanes shaking. All of them, but one.

John Lennon scribbled away at his little notebook, being not only a nervous flier, but also having a blast of creativity in the middle of the night.

Quietly he scribbled away mindless lyrics and poems. "Mr. Moonlight come again please.... Baby's in black and I'm feeling oh what can I do...." As his creativity slowly waved down he sat back.

Firstly looking out the window, his eyes meeting the pitch black of the night sky. It mad him nervous, the thought of nothing opened his mind to an universe if questions, which most of them he feared the answer.  

Secondly he looked next to him. There, cuddled up into himself, lied Paul. His eyes closed, relaxed, yet his eyebrows still perfectly ached. His lips open lightly, looking plum and oh so kissable.

His mind wondered, but this time to a calm place. The thought of being the one in Paul's arms, feeling his support, his warm. The warmth welcomed another thought, a more feverish, cox one. John bit his lips, turning his head lightly to the right as he watched Paul's breathing. His chest going up and down. Suddenly, in a blink, John saw himself breathing as well, but heavier. His face flushed, eyes closed tight and mouth open in a moan.

He blinked again and suddenly Paul's hand, that we're clanging on to his little pillow, were now digging into John's hips, moving them and holding on to them.  

Blinking again he saw the effect these thoughts had on him. His pants had grown tighter, his face was warm and his skin had grown sensitive. "Fuck" he cursed quietly under his breath.

He heard a soft moan coming from Paul, he turned to the side a bit and opened his eyes slightly. “you still awake?” he spoke softly.

“Can’t sleep.” John responded crossing his legs, trying to hide the bulge in his trousers.

Paul sat up at the strange tension coming from John, rubbing his eyes he raised a brow. “you’re horny, aren’t you?”

“Like a bleeding dog in heap.” John moaned uncrossing his legs. Paul chuckled and getting a soft hold on John’s arm he whispered. “want some help?”  

“Bathroom?” John’s eyes gained a darker shine as the savory feel of what was about to unhold began to work into their minds.

“together?” Paul worried. Looking around, before his chin was held on to light. John grinned, being about an inch away from Paul’s plum lips. “everyone is asleep, come on.” He winked.

They put up and slowly sneaked past each of the first class passengers, silently judging each of them. Random bankers, a rich old widow, George, Ringo, Mal, Neil, Brian. All asleep or at least very much distracted. Enough to get John and Paul to the first class loo without anyone asking questions. Upon arriving there Paul opened the door sneaking in and grinning back at John who was still in the hall.

“What are you grinning about? fool.” John joked with a grin curling the corners of his lips.

“come here.” Paul grabbed on to John’s shirt, pulling him by it letting the door of the very small bathroom close behind them as their bodies crashed together in an electrifying mix of adrenalin and arousal. There was a long, wet, titillating kiss and then their lips parted.

With their eyes only partially open they gazed into each other, their breaths the same and slowly, synced, a smile appeared on their lips. “You wanna do something new Paulie?” John grinned in a dirty tone.

Paul let his examination linger and as john notice that he took a step back, sitting on the sink and spreading his legs. “ya know, I’ve got a very naughty little itch to scratch, but I need assistance.”

Paul tip his lip as he walked closer to John, capturing the other’s lips between his own in a slow, lingering kiss. They stayed in the passed kiss as John’s pants were removed. The cold air of the airplane send shivers up John’s spine before Paul involved the stiff member with his hand. Teasing John both his his hand and lips, not letting his own lips meet the guitarist’s properly. the whole time there were only soft touches and licks till John was moaning and begging under his breath. “Please paulie, fuck. I need you.”

“need me…. where?” He said giving john just a soft peck on the corner of his lips and a strong pull on his dick.

“in my fucking arse!” John moaned out, giving into Paul, being driven crazy by arousal.

There was a huge proud smile on Paul’s lips as he took his hand away, opening and pulling down his trousers before pulling john seductively closer. He licked his lips as he put his hand on John’s chest, keeping him in place as he softly placed his dick on the entrance of John’s arse. He let it linger there, making John feel an incredible, savory pressure within him along with a feeling of need, of craving for more. “Paul… hmm”

John bit his lips as Paul played with the soft pressure, varying it as he ran his hand along John’s hairless chest. His skin was warm, begin to gain a bit of moist due to their heated action as his chest moved up and down in rather erratic breaths. “Paul….” He moaned again more openly.

“Say it. Beg for it.” Paul commanded in a strong, dominant tone as he increased the pressure in John’s behind.

John tried, tried to control his need, but at this point there was no hope. He was fucking horny and needed Paul in him. Quickly. “Please… fuck Paul. Please fuck me.”

His pride was completely put aside at the moment as the bassist placed a condom from his pocket on his(Paul’s) dick, entering John with a strong, low key groan. Their face were once again close, as John opened his mouth. Gasping for air he made an “o” shape with his lips, gazing longingly at Paul as he breathed heavily. “Move.” Was all he could mutter at the fullness within him.

The bassist did as he was told, beginning a slow rhyme, wanting for his lover’s body to relax. As John’s insides slowly stopped fighting against him, Paul began moving quicker, deeper and with more force.  Eventually slamming into John as his mouth sucked on the little part behind John’s ear as John gasped for air, feeling his spine and toes curl at the feeling of a growing, full body orgasm. Paul too was very close, holding himself together, wanting for John and just as he was about to let go John came letting him, soon after, come within the condom as well.

They stopped, staying in place for a while. None of them were keeping time. They were just lost in the smell, the taste, the feeling of being physically -and mentally- connected. None would confess to this, but neither of them wanted this moment to end. Wanting that physical connection to stay with them. Still eventually bodies pulled away, a condom was thrown out and clothe were put back the way they were before. “your tie is fucked up, John.” Paul commented taking a hold of John’s tie, undoing it before redoing it properly.

“I wonder why.” John grinned, cupping Paul’s cheeks and placing one more, longing kiss upon his lips before they walked out. They sneaked back to their seats, only getting the attention of a little girl who was lying awake next to her sleeping mum.

They sat back, settling into their seats. John didn’t even try to sleep. Even being tired from his orgasm he was sure that he wasn’t gonna be able to close his eyes. Getting out a magazine he said back , till Paul interrupted. “will you try to sleep a bit? come on.” Paul motioned John to sneak closer to him as he pulled the armrest between them back. Making the two seats, one big seat. John smiled as he came closer bringing the little bedsheet, given by the airline, over their bodies as he cuddled next to Paul. Finally John’s mind was silent. At peace. Sleeping next to the one he loved.


End file.
